¿El lado romántico de Natsu?
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Suspiros. La vida de Lucy se había reducido a suspiros, ansiedades y confusiones desde que su amigo Natsu le había propuesto ser su novia. ¿El mago sabía lo que significaba eso? Citas, besos, amor. ¿Por qué ningún aspecto de su relación había cambiado en lo absoluto?


Contenido: One-shot, mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail, romance y drama

Parejas: NaLu (Natsu x Lucy); mención de Gale (Gajeel x Levi) y Gruvia (Gray x Juvia).

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! Mucho gusto, es la primera vez que escribo para Fairy Tail a pesar de que llevo años con el anime y leí el maga. No soy mucho de escribir para parejas hetero, pero espero que no haya salido tan mal. Como siempre, hago la obvia aclaración de que ni la obra original ni sus personajes me pertenecen, éstos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y yo únicamente he escrito esto con fines de entretenimiento sin lucro. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Lucy suspiró por tercera vez en los últimos tres minutos. Sus brazos resbalaron hasta que finalmente su espalda curveada dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la barra de bebidas.

Como cualquier otra tarde, la maga de espíritus celestiales se encontraba pasando el rato dentro de su gremio, Fairy Tail, mientras dejaba divagar su mente.

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos su monedero. Vacío. Absolutamente vacío

Y dejó salir el cuarto suspiro.

Pero la falta de dinero no era la principal causa de su bajo ánimo, en realidad la historia iba más allá de solamente no tener el alquiler del próximo mes. No, su causa tenía un nombre: Natsu Dragneel.

Todo había comenzado cuando terminaron una más de sus misiones en conjunto. Últimamente Erza, Gray, Juvia, hasta la misma Wendy y Charle, parecían demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos, por lo que las misiones entre solo el trío de amigos (Lucy, Natsu y por supuesto Happy) se había vuelto algo mucho más que normal. El grupo paró en un restaurant para almorzar antes de llegar a Magnolia. Y como siempre, Lucy había pasado por alto el apetito voraz que llegaba a tener el pelirrosa después de una agotadora misión.

-Natsu- Mencionaba con cierto tono molesto, intentando llamar la atención de su compañero.- Si sigues de esta manera terminaremos gastando toda la recompensa de hoy.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?- Decía mientras masticaba una enorme pierna de pollo.- Si no disfrutamos el dinero en comida tan deliciosa no sé en qué más quisieras gastarlo.

-En mi alquiler, por ejemplo- Intentaba mantener la cordura mientras lo miraba molesta, aunque ni siquiera su evidente mal humor hacia que Natsu dejara de devorar el enorme plato de ramen que tenía enfrente.- Se supone que la mitad de la recompensa es mía…si fueses algo así como mi pareja o novio no me molestaría compartirte un poco pero…

-Entonces hay que convertirnos en eso.- La interrupción de Natsu hizo que la propia Lucy se percatara de las palabras que había soltado sin pensar.

Por primera vez en todo ese rato, Natsu se detuvo para mirar fijamente y con una cara seria a Lucy.

-Sé mi novia.- Lucy pudo sentir como su rostro se calentaba, probablemente adquiría mas de 5 tonos diferentes de rojos y, entre confundida y avergonzada, la chica solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Problema resuelto entonces!- Sonrió como siempre el chico.- ¡Otra orden de costilla, por favor!- Gritó desde su lugar.

¡Su relación no había cambiado en lo absoluto! Ni siquiera Natsu había vuelto a mencionar el tema de nuevo. La trataba como siempre, seguía entrando sin permiso a su habitación, seguía quejándose de su vestimenta o su peso. ¡TODO ESTABA EXACTAMENTE IGUAL!

-Aunque…-dijo mientras intentaba controlar su ansiedad que poco a poco brotaba ante su situación.- Supongo que ahora es más desvergonzado y se gasta inmediatamente siempre nuestras pagas.- Dijo al mirar nuevamente su monedero vacío.

Y la misma pregunta regresaba a la mente de la desdichada Lucy, ¿acaso Natsu sabía el significado de "novios"? ¡Había sido criado por un dragón, santo cielo! Y después de eso, había convertido de su familia al gremio más desastroso de todo el país. Lucy dudaba seriamente que Natsu si quiera supiera el significado de lo que era el amor.

Bueno, aunque siendo sinceros, Lucy tampoco podía explicarlo como alguna profesional. A pesar de estar confundida ahora, realmente le hizo muy feliz escuchar aquella proposición de los labios del mismo Natsu.

Porque si alguien le preguntaba si a ella le gustaba Natsu…probablemente diría que sí.

¡Y era justo esa la razón por la que le frustraba tanto no poder entender a Dragneel! ¿¡Es que acaso solo le dijo eso para poder sacar más dinero de su monedero!? ¿¡Era esa la verdadera razón?!

-¡AAAAHHHH!- No fue un suspiro, ahora fue un grito de auténtica desesperación, mientras erguía su espalda y se apretaba fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Lu-chan?- La rubia dejó de gritar cuando escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-Levy-chan- Su amiga tomó asiento a su lado mientras la observaba curiosa.

-¿Pasó algo?- Levy estaba al pendiente de la "relación" que ahora tenían ambos, al igual que entendía las razones de los cambios de humor de Lucy de las últimos semanas.

-No, todo sigue igual- Recargó su mentón sobre sus dos brazos en la barra.- Exactamente igual.

Ambas compartieron juntas el siguiente suspiro.

-Por cierto, Levy-chan.- dijo volteando su rostro para verla a los ojos.- ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Gajeel?- Ante la pregunta, la pequeña chica dio un saltito en su lugar mientras intentaba no ruborizarse.

-¡Normal! ¡Normal! ¡No hemos cambiado nada!- Intentaba disimular mientras agitaba sus manos, pero su actitud era tan obvia que hasta logró enternecer un poco a la rubia.

-Normal mi situación con Natsu, pero en verdad ustedes dos ya parecen ir en serio con esto ¿no?- Sonrió maliciosamente, queriendo saber a detalle la relación de su amiga.

-Bueno…supongo que si…hemos cambiado un poco.- Levy tuvo que bajar la mirada para no ver más a Lucy.- Hay veces que damos una vuelta a la ciudad nosotros dos solos, o el otro día fuimos a la librería y me compró un libro que quería.- Jugando con los dedos de su mano, Levy se veía como una auténtica señorita enamorada.- Supongo que Gajeel puede sacar su lado romántico a veces.

-Su lado romántico eehh…- Decía con tono burlón.- Ustedes realmente están muy enamorados.- Lucy no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia al pensar en ese par, pero realmente se alegraba de corazón al saber que a su amiga le fuese bien en el amor.

-Deberías intentarlo, Lucy.- Al no comprender, esperó a que Levy volviera a verla a los ojos.- Sacar el lado romántico de Natsu.

-¿Ehhh? ¿El lado romántico de Natsu?- Preguntaba Lucy.- Dudo si quiera que Natsu pueda tener un lado así.

-¿Por qué no? Yo creo que todos los hombres deben tener alguno. Mira Gray y a Juvia. Desde que comenzaron a salir, Gray parece más sensible a pesar de que Juvia no ha cambiado ni un poco.- Sonrió mientras los veían al otro lado del gremio. Ciertamente, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo desde que formalizaron su relación, Gray ya no se comportaba tan rudo como en el pasado. Parecía más amable, más atento.

¿Natsu podía tener también algo así?

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

¿Exactamente, como había accedido a tener tales planes el día de hoy?

Al final de la plática con Levy, su amiga peli azul le había recomendado tener una cita con Natsu para así encontrar su "lado romántico". A pesar de no estar muy segura de qué contestar, casualmente y por mera coincidencia, Natsu había aparecido a sus espaldas, preguntando sobre el tema de su plática.

Con un empujoncito de Levy, Natsu y Lucy finalmente acordaron tener una cita durante el fin de semana. Lucy, intentando que sus manos no le temblaran prometió encontrarlo afuera de su propia casa, mientras que el siempre sereno Natsu dijo que estaría ahí.

La rubia volvió a ver la hora de su reloj de muñeca. Aun faltaban 20 minutos para que Natsu apareciera. A pesar de haber tardado casi 3 horas en elegir su atuendo, Lucy había salido de su apartamento demasiado temprano.

-Parezco una tonta- Se decía a si mismo mientras volvía a revisar su vestimenta. Una sencilla pero delgada blusa sin tirantes, perfecto para el caluroso clima del día, acompañada de una falda color rosa que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, en sus pies decidió ponerse unos zapatos abiertos de tacón alto que había comprado hace poco. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta gracias a un perfecto listón, y aprovechando la situación y queriéndose ver un poco diferente a lo usual, había decidido trenzarlo levemente.

Más de hombre que pasaba por la calle la había visto interesado. Pero ella no quería regresar a su alcoba, con el pretexto mental de que tal vez Natsu llegaría temprano.

Pero, como siempre, Natsu llegó casi 10 minutos después de lo acordado.

-Lo siento, Lucy.- Dijo con su sonrisa torpe, disculpándose fácilmente.- Nos ha tomado tiempo decidir lo de hoy.

-¿"Nos"?- preguntaba, pero antes de seguir hablando, el pequeño gato azul llegó volando cansado desde otra calle aledaña.

-¡Oi! ¡Happy! – Saludaba Natsu a su compañero.

-¡Natsu! ¡Lucy!- Voló más rápido para llegar junto a ellos.- ¡Al parecer aún nadie ha podido lograr esta misión! ¡Es una gran paga!

-¿Mi…sión?- Los ojos de Lucy se pusieron en blanco al oír lo que dijo Happy.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Eh? Quedamos en que hoy saldríamos juntos a una misión, ¿no lo recuerdas? Fuimos temprano al gremio para poder escoger una que…- Natsu no pudo terminar de dar su explicación, ya que la propia Lucy se encargó de callarlo con un golpe directo a la cara.

Y no, no había sido de esos golpes entre amigos. Este sí que había hecho hasta tirar al suelo al pobre dragon slayer.

-¿Oye pero que te…?- Sobándose la mejilla, Natsu se detuvo al notar el temblor en el cuerpo de la rubia, vio sus ojos llorosos y sus puños cerrados.

-Natsu Dragneel. Eres un auténtico estúpido. Lo de hoy era una cita… ¡UNA CITA! ¿¡No lo comprendes?!- visiblemente enojada, Lucy intentaba controlar su cuerpo para no abalanzarse a golpes contra el propio chico.

-¿Una cita?- Verdaderamente ingenuo, Natsu alzó una ceja un tanto confundido. La veracidad de su torpeza no hizo más que aumentar el enfado de Lucy.

-Natsu, no me dijiste que era una cita.- Happy, quien parecía divertido, guardó sus alas y se paró en el suelo.- Ella quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo.- Le daba palmaditas en el brazo a su compañero.- Porque a ella le gusssssssstas- Enredó de forma graciosa su lengua para decirlo mientras aguantaba las risas. Pero, a comparación de las veces anteriores, esta vez Lucy no gritó ni tampoco parecía querer contratacar la broma.

-¿Y? ¿Eso es un problema?- Hizo un sonido al pisotear con sus tacones altos. Ambos saltaron un tanto asustados.-…No tiene caso.- Después de decir esto, la chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr sin rumbo.

Tanto Happy como Natsu se quedaron completamente callados después de su partida.

-Rayos…esa Lucy- Murmuró para sí mismo mientras sentía aun palpitar su mejilla derecha.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que golpeó a Natsu? Ni siquiera de eso estaba segura. Pero sus piernas comenzaban a querer doblarse después de una larga caminata. Para cuando se dio cuenta había llegado al bosque que quedaba a las afueras de Magnolia. Cansada, decidió sentarse a las orillas de un pequeño rio. Soltó un quejido al sacarse sus zapatos.

-No estoy acostumbrada a ellos.- Dijo mientras se sobaba las pequeñas ampollas que habían brotado entre sus dedos.

La vida de Lucy se había reducido a dar suspiros todos los días. Sintiéndose como una perdedora al haber tenido un poco de esperanza, al mismo tiempo se lamentaba al haber golpeado a Natsu de esa manera. Recordaba perfectamente su rostro de asombro.

-Al parecer fui la única que malentendió las cosas.- Pegó sus piernas a su pecho y dejó descansar su frente en sus rodillas, intentando calmar un sollozo que quería salir desde su garganta.

Gajeel, Gray, Jellal…hasta el mismo Elfman parecían tener sus propios "lados románticos". ¿En verdad todos los hombres podían llegar a cambiar cundo tenían a su lado a una persona amada?

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que él realmente no tiene esos sentimientos hacia mi.- Miró al cielo, intentando despejar su mente. Estaba rojizo. Comenzaba a hacerse tarde.

Pero por mucho que lo pensara, Lucy seguía teniendo esos extraños sentimientos dentro de ella. El tan solo escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre, el recordar la cantidad de veces que habían peleado juntos y cómo la había ayudado de mil formas posibles. Su compañía y su amistad incondicional…wow, realmente parecía amar a Natsu mas de creía saber.

-Esto es una tontería.- dijo con una sonrisa triste. Debía dejar el tema zanjado, regresar de pensar en lo que eran y volver a tratarlo como el gran amigo que significaba para ella. De todos modos, cosas como amor, romanticismo o sentimientos no iban para nada con la personalidad de Natsu.

-Oh, aquí estás Lucy.- Sin previo aviso, Natsu cayó de una de las ramas justo enfrente de Lucy, haciéndola gritar debido a la sorpresa.- Te estaba buscando.

-¡Natsu!- Aun sorprendida no podía creer cómo el dragon slayer la había encontrado, ni siquiera ella misma sabía con exactitud donde se encontraban.- ¿Cómo has…?

-Ten- Los ojos de Lucy comenzaron a brillar, aun sin creer lo que estaba justo delante de ellos. Con cierta timidez, ella tomó el pequeño ramo de tulipanes que el pelirrosa le estaba ofreciendo.

-¿Pero…que es…?- Lucy se sentía incapaz de poder formular la pregunta. Natsu, un tanto agobiado por las reacciones de la maga decidió desviar la mirada.

-Alguna vez Igneel mencionó que los tulipanes eran medicinales.- Ella alzó una ceja, confundida ante tal explicación.- Algo así como que si hacía llorar a una mujer seguro que estas flores las curarían – él se acuclilló junto a ella, tal vez demasiado cerca, para poder verla mejor- ¿Qué tal? ¿Funcionan? Tal vez debas comerlas para que sean de mayor efecto. ¿Las frío para ti?- Natsu se concentraba para escupir fuego pero Lucy lo empujó para que se detuviera.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! ¡No necesitas quemarlas!- Las abrazó con afán de protegerlas.

-¿Es así? Entonces Igneel tenía razón.- Y ahí estaba, otra vez su sonrisa que podía hacerlo ver como un verdadero infante. Ella misma rio al imaginarse a un enorme dragon rojo explicándole tal mentira a un pequeño Natsu.

Realmente todo ese lío de pensamientos de las últimas semanas no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido.

_"Solo es cuestión de que todo regrese a la normalidad"_ pensó aliviada pero con un poco de tristeza.

-Al final no pudimos ir hoy a la misión. Supongo que tendremos que buscar algo nuevo mañana.- Natsu estiró su cuerpo mientras veía el cielo. Comenzaban a salir las primeras estrellas.- Necesitas dinero ¿no? Para tu alquiler.

-Ah sí, este mes estoy un poco ajustada con los gastos, pero si encontramos una buena misión seguro que podré apañármelas- La rubia intentó ponerse de pie, sin embargo el dolor en sus pies aun persistía, por lo cual soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor que llamó la atención de Natsu- Debí haber escogido otros zapatos el día de hoy.

El pelirrosa se agachó una vez más para ver los pies de Lucy, se encontraban rojos y parecía bastante doloroso.

-Ah, olvidé mis llaves en casa...quería llamar a Loki o tal vez a Virgo o Capricornio para que me llevara de vuelta a casa…- Suspiró, una vez más, cansada. Pero sus pulmones volvieron a perder el aire cuando vio enfrente de ella la espalda de su compañero, esperando y listo para llevarla de regreso sobre él.- ¿Natsu?

-No puedes caminar, ¿cierto? Anda, te llevaré a casa.- Lucy asintió levemente antes de subirse en él, con el mayor cuidado para que sus tulipanes no se maltrataran. El dragon slayer dio un saltito para acomodarla bien antes de comenzar la caminata.

-Has vuelto a subir de peso, Luigi.- Dijo en tono bromista mientras contenía sus risas.

-¡No he subido de peso!- Fingía estar molesta pero poco después soltó una pequeña risita.

-Oh, por fin.- Afirmó Natsu.- Últimamente has estado súper seria y desanimada. Creí que era por el tema de tu alquiler pero creo que era algo diferente a lo usual.- Lucy pegó su mejilla a la espalda de Natsu, para que de esa forma no pudiera verle directamente en caso de que volteara.

-Supongo que si…he estado un poco cansada. Eso es todo.- Tragó saliva con dificultad. No le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.- ¿Y Happy?- Decidió cambiar de tema- Creí que estarías con él.

-Ah, me dijo que debía buscarte yo solo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Seguramente ahora está comiendo un pescado con Charle o algo así.- Lucy soltó otra risita, enternecida por la sobre exagerada molestia de Natsu.- Mencionó algo como que por ser tu novio debía encontrarte por mi cuenta.

_"Oh no, ahí vamos de nuevo"_. Apretó levemente la ropa de Natsu, intentando tomar un poco de valor _"Pero si no lo dejo en claro solamente me frustraré más y eso es lo que menos quiero"._

-Oye Natsu…- su voz temblaba levemente.- ¿Tú sabes qué es ser novios?

El pelirrosa paró su caminar. La ciudad de Magnolia podía verse a medida que los arboles comenzaban a desaparecer.

-Quiere decir que tendremos que estar juntos para siempre ¿cierto?- Contestó con sinceridad.- Gray mencionó algo de eso el otro día.

-P-pero…no es solamente pasar el rato o reírnos como amigos.- Avergonzada por la relación que en sus sueños deseaba tener con Natsu, Lucy cerró los ojos.- Significa en serio algo más.

-¿Cómo besarnos y tener sexo y esas cosas?- El haberlo dicho tan casualmente hizo peor que enrojecer a la pobre Lucy. Natsu seguía tan fresco como la dulce primavera.- Pero si ya te he visto muchísimas veces desnuda. Siempre andas mostrando un montón de piel.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Se irguió, completamente avergonzada por el cinismo en sus comentarios.- ¡N-no me refiero a eso!... Es decir, n-nosotros en serio tendríamos que…estar juntos…y…como pareja…y besarnos.- Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-Por eso, estar juntos para siempre, es lo mismo que he estado diciendo- Como si fuese más claro que el agua, Natsu volteó su cabeza para poder ver la graciosa expresión de Lucy.- Desde que te conocí es muy divertido estar contigo Lucy, por eso decidí que sería tu novio. ¡Todos los días podrían ser divertidos!

-N-no digas eso.- Lucy infló sus cachetes, como si se tratara de una pequeña niña.

-Lucy, puedes llegar a pensar demasiado las cosas ¿sabes? ¿Por eso estuviste tan raro estos días? No entiendo porque lo complicas tanto.- Natsu volvió a retomar el paso firmemente.

Lucy suspiro, una vez más, antes de volverse a recargar en la espalda del chico.

Tal vez Natsu tenía razón. Bastaba con que se quedaran juntos para siempre y, al menos por esa forma en que él se había expresado, parecía bastante comprometido a pesar todos sus días junto a su compañía.

Los besos, las citas, las cosas de novios…bueno, eso tal vez podría explicárselo con mayor detalle en otra ocasión. Por el momento el simple hecho de que se mostrara tan confiado a tal punto de querer estar con ella "para siempre" era suficiente para ella.

_"Tal vez pensé demasiado las cosas"_ sonrió para sí misma. Miró de reojo las flores de su mano, sus incómodos zapatos en la otra y, finalmente, el cabello de quien la estaba cargando. Tal vez Levy tenía razón, hasta el propio salvaje y destructor Natsu Dragneel podía tener un "lado romántico".

Aun cuando al parecer, ni siquiera él mismo parecía consciente de ello.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

**EXTRA:**

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta de los departamentos donde vivía Lucy, Magnolia ya se encontraba hundida en la oscuridad de la noche, siendo alumbrada únicamente por la luna y las estrellas.

-Aquí está bien, Natsu, puedo subir yo sola.- Dijo al bajarse de la espalda del mago.- Por cierto…no me has explicado cómo pudiste encontrarme.- Preguntó antes de entrar.

-Tu aroma, es obvio- Se hundió de hombros como si fuese innecesaria la pregunta. Lucy rio al escucharlo, por un momento había olvidado los sentidos sobre desarrollados de Natsu.

-Gracias por lo de hoy Natsu. Buenas noches.- Se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta principal. El pelirrosa se quedó parado hasta que vio las luces encenderse de la habitación de Lucy.

Sonrió y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa.

A pesar de haber parecido despreocupado ante la última pregunta, Natsu debía confesar que encontrar a Lucy aquel día había sido algo complicado, aun con su agudo olfato.

¿La razón? Esa boba de Lucy había decidido cambiar su perfume el día de hoy. Algo tan simple y normal como eso complicó la búsqueda de Dragneel para encontrarla.

Recordaba perfectamente, por ejemplo, la vez que se vieron involucrados dentro de la campana, cayendo y rebotando por todos lados. Lucy, quien estaba desnuda en aquella ocasión, había tenido más que un contacto con él durante la caída y, por supuesto, Natsu había grabado en su memoria la suavidad de su cuerpo y su aroma auténtico.

Podía encontrar a Lucy donde quiera que fuese, pero al parecer (y por razones que aún no terminaba completamente de entender) ese día decidió vestir ropa diferente, peinarse diferente y hasta oler diferente.

-Aunque…no era malo tampoco.- Miró hacia abajo, recordando su apariencia y, segundos después, percatarse que su rostro se encontraba más caliente de lo que debería. Últimamente no dejaba de experimentar sensaciones extrañas.- Ah…si tan solo Igneel pudiera explicarme todo como cuando dijo lo de las flores.- Suspiró mientras realzaba la vista.

Bueno, si tenía dudas bastaba con preguntarle a Lucy o a alguien del gremio. Seguro alguien le podría decir lo que le pasaba últimamente. ¡No habría que preocuparse!

**.-.-FIN-.-.**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Soy una fanficker que anda en hiatus. Así que espero que este pequeño rayo de inspiración no haya sido tan mala idea. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado la corta lectura. Tal vez algún día volvamos a leernos. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
